Edward: The Veela
by Horus.Potter
Summary: What if Edward were a Veela who attended Hogwarts? Oneshot. Written for my friend. Not a fic to be taken seriously. Not a worthy fic to judge my other works based on xD Just for fun random page long dribble.


Edward – The Veela

I can't stand it anymore. This life of… beauty… perfection. It's hideous. I can't stand being known and loved when they don't know me, so how can they love me? I walk through the hallways of this pathetic school and I think about how pointless high school is. Forks, Washington. Carlisle why! Why here my maker? Quiet and seclusion? But at what cost? I am still followed. Still adored for who I am. I can't take it anymore. Looking down at this transfer acceptance I feel a sense of relief. I know that this new school will solve all my problems. They're not normal humans at this new school. They won't stare as I walk by. Won't talk in hushed tones about my beauty and majesty or the regal way I hold myself as I seem to flutter from room to room. They will accept me as I am. Yes this veela will once and for all be happy. Edward Cullen, is transferring to Hogwarts.

The hallways here are so elegant. Not lined with rusting metal lockers like my old high school. The castle is cold, but so supremely graceful, not unlike myself. I find the headmaster, Dumbledore, he seems like a nice man.

"Mr. Cullen." He says with a smile.

I can tell he's staring at me while trying to be polite.

"I thought you'd seen… my kind before." I say, biting back the edge in my voice.

"I have Mr. Cullen." He recovers himself with another knowing smile. "Just never a male one. You are an anomaly."

"I suppose that is why you've accepted me into your school, with no prior magical training."

"Quite so. But you'll learn soon enough. You got all of your things at Diagon Alley I presume?"

"Things? The school doesn't provide them?" I thought back to the days when reading "Great Gatsby" the school always had copies for us. What would I be learning here?

"Not a problem. I will have someone take you into Diagon Alley this weekend. Special circumstances. For this week you will just get to know your schedule and your classmates."

"Thank you sir."

"You will be in the seventh year's suite. You are a Gryffindor. Here's your class schedule. Off you go pip, pip."

I was ushered from the chamber to find my way in the castle. Alone. But I was used to the seclusion. I knew the tower I was looking for was on the seventh floor. I began my assent. As I walked up endless stairs I noticed many people, women mostly, staring after me. I sighed heavily to myself. So it was no different here… magical or not they still stared. I was cursed.

That weekend as promised Professor Dumbledore sent someone to fetch me from the library where I'd taken to study because it was quiet and I could seclude myself amongst the other loners.

A tall red haired bespectacled boy came toward me with an "I won't take any crap from you" expression. A giant "HB" badge pinned to his chest. I couldn't help admiring his gait; the way he stomped determinedly toward me, like I could be anyone in the world and it didn't matter. He was in charge.

"Edward Culleaaaa" his breath hitched. He lost his functions. He was not immune to the Veela.

Instead of my usual annoyance I smiled at him. Quirking my lip half-way in the way that said I was amused, but still sexy.

"And you are?" I asked, still smirking.

He coughed loudly as though to realign his reality. "Percy Weasley." He said, his tone sharper than before as though he were fighting a losing battle with himself.

"Percy." I purred his name, teasing him.

His response was noticeable, but I ignored it. "So, you are to take me to Diagon Alley?"

"Wherever you want to go." He swooned.

"I need to get school books, supplies… robes."

He licked his parched lips; he was staring longingly at my mouth I could tell.

"Of course. We'll be using floo powder. Hogsmeade. Three… broomsticks." His breath was ragged, I was stopping his lungs.

"Shall we?"

I exited the library, Percy following like a co-dependent puppy. I swished as I walked (it was natural being what I am) but I knew he was watching my hips sway. I would be lying if I said I didn't like it.

Diagon Alley was a boardwalk of shops. All manner of things I had never seen. Every girl in the Alley stared at me, I let them stare.

After tireless hours of searching, Madame Malkins, Flourish and Blotts, Gambol and Japes, Quality Quidditch Supplies (turns out I'm of age to have a broom! I hope I can learn to fly!), Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, and of course Ollivander's to get myself a wand we finally sat outside the ice cream shop for a break.

"How shall we get all of this back to Hogwarts?" I asked, leaning forward on the table.

Percy stared at me. His face pained with emotions I couldn't understand.

"Percy?" I asked.

He was unphased. Ignoring him I dug into one of my bags and pulled out the cloak I bought; after all, the castle was just too drafty.

"How do I look?" I stood in my cloak and hat, shimmering in the evening sun. "Percy?"

"I LOVE YOU!"

Dur dur dur.

Someday I might think of a real plot


End file.
